


I've Missed You

by Shh_I_Am_A_Meme



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, Septiplier - Freeform, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shh_I_Am_A_Meme/pseuds/Shh_I_Am_A_Meme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve missed you…”<br/>“No. No, you have no right to say that to me.”<br/>“Why not?”<br/>“Because you’re the one who said goodbye. You’re the one who left. You have no right to try and reclaim what you gave away years ago!”</p><p>Prompt from @downwithwritersblock on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Missed You

Mark doesn’t know why he agreed to meet him again. He’s been through three and a half years of heartbreak after he left him without any reasoning or notice. Mark can’t even bear to mention his name, flashbacks of the Irishman who gave him a reason to continue when times were tough. The nights spent with him in Mark’s arms, the peaceful days they spent watching movies when they were both caught up with filming and editing. Mark gave him so much love, he thought he made him happy. How could someone who loved you get up and leave without any explanation?

So here Mark was, waiting in the exact same coffee shop they had their first date in five years ago. Here he was, waiting for someone who he shouldn’t be wasting his time on. He felt so much anger towards the other man, but for some reason, he feels like he owes it to himself to find out the reason why all of this happened. What did Mark do to drive him away?

Mark looks up and he locks eyes with him. Sean ‘Jack’ McLoughlin. Mark feels himself tense up as Jack makes his way towards him and Jack swallows before saying, “Hey, I’ve missed you...” Mark huffs, “No. No, you have no right to say that to me.” Jack looks at him, taken aback, before asking, “Why not?” Mark stands up, getting more furious by the second, “Because you were the one who said goodbye. You’re the one who left. You have no right to try and reclaim what you gave away years ago!” Mark raises his voice; people are staring at him but he doesn’t care. How dare Jack waltz in like nothing ever happened, what does he want Mark to say?

Jack puts his hand on Mark’s forearm, “Can we talk about this somewhere else?” Mark shrugs him off, staring at him dead in the eye. “Why, Sean? Why did you leave me? I spent years wondering what I did wrong! You fucked off back to Ireland without telling me why! How do you expect me to believe anything you have to say?!” Jack replaces his grip on Mark’s arm and drags him out of the coffee shop. “Stop making a scene.” Jack grits through his teeth. Mark glares at him, “This was all your fucking idea anyway, I don’t even know why I’m here, can you just say what you want to say and then we can go our own separate ways and I’ll finally have peace and I’ll be able to move on with my life.” Jack opens his mouth but closes it again. Mark sighs, “For someone who’s very loud and shouts at everything, you’re not really saying much, are you?”

“I was scared, alright?! I was scared that you would get sick of me and leave me like everybody else does. I didn’t want to get hurt again, I’m sick of being abandoned. Everyone knows that you can do way better than me.” Jack admits, rubbing the back of his neck and casting his gaze to the ground. “So you decided to pack up everything and leave me? I would never have left you, Sean. I don’t give a flying fuck about what anyone else thinks I should do or who I should be with because I loved you. I was lost when you left, everything reminded me of you. I missed you so much.” Mark says, voice cracking at the end.

Jack looks at Mark again, and tears began to form in his eyes. “Mark, please give me another chance. I was a fucking asshole but I just wanna have you back again. I miss you so fucking much and I should have done this sooner but I’m a fucking idiot and I was petrified of what you would say.” Mark walks closer to Jack and rests his hand on Jack’s face, thumb rolling over Jack’s skin. “I’m sorry, I can’t do this again. I can’t trust you anymore, Sean. I think it’s better for both of us. Some things are just not meant to be.” Mark steps back, and Jack silently pleads him to stay. Jack doesn’t want to lose Mark again, even after it was his own doing. “I’m sorry.” Mark whispers and walks away. Jack stands there, helpless. He’s lost Mark now, and he’ll never get him back.


End file.
